Wahrheit tut weh
by marlene88
Summary: Ein kleiner OS über Spoby enstanden aus den Ereignissen von Folge 16, 3. Staffel


Hallo zusammen!

Habe vor kurzem die Serie Pretty little liars entdeckt und bin ein absoluter Fan davon geworden *g*

Das hier ist meine erste FF dazu, ein kleiner OS über Spoby enstanden aus den Ereignissen von Folge 16, 3. Staffel

Wahrheit tut weh

Etwas gestresst stehe ich in Tobys Wohnung und suche verzweifelt nach einem Gegenstand der mir weiterhelfen könnte damit unser Jahrestag doch noch perfekt wird.

Ich reiße eine Schublade nach der anderen auf als mir etwas ins Auge fällt was nicht sein kann.

Meine Augen reißen sich auf, alles scheint still zu stehen.

Ich halte meinen Atem an, während mein Gehirn verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung sucht, die meinen Verdacht widerlegt.

Doch ich finde keine.

Mit zittrigen Fingern nehme ich diesen Ausweis heraus, drehe ihn um, hoffe dass er eine Fälschung ist.

Aber es ist keine.

Radley Sanitarium – . Orderty.

Wenn ich nur den Namen gelesen hätte, hätte ich mich vielleicht nur gefragt wie so ein Ausweiß in Tobys Wohnung kommt aber wie auf so gut wie jedem Ausweiß ist auch auf diesem ein Bild vorhanden.

Und die Person auf diesem Bild ist mir definitiv nicht fremd.

Es ist Toby Cavanaugh.

Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.

Ich sacke auf dem Boden und krümme mich zusammen.

Toby – mein Toby.

Ich habe ihm vertraut, ja so vertraut.

Er wusste alles über mich.

Er wusste alles über A.

Wieso habe ich ihm nur vertraut?

Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mich liebt und auf meiner Seite wäre.

Wie konnte ich mich nur so in ihm täuschen?

Vielleicht ist es nur ein Scherz von A? , meldet sich eine kleine Stimme in mir.

Ich schüttel diesen Gedanken ab.

Wenn es wirklich ein Scherz von A gewesen wäre hätte ich schon längst eine sms oder sonst eine Nachricht bekommen.

Ich liege in einer Embryohaltung auf dem Boden und versuche endlich mein Gehirn zu aktivieren und wieder rational zu denken.

Das ist schließlich eine meiner Eigenschaften, oder etwa nicht?

Ich atme tief ein und aus und gehe die letzten Tage durch ob es irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben hat bei denen ich erkannt haben müsste, dass Toby A ist.

Plötzlich erinnere ich mich was ich ihm heute morgen gezeigt habe.

Der Schlüssel.

Der Schlüssel der A bei dem Angriff auf Hanna aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Er würde ihn haben wollen.

Ich muss ihm eine Falle stellen.

Wenn er wirklich erscheint und ihn holen will weiß ich wenigstens ob er ein Teil des A-Teams ist oder nicht.

Wie in Trance erhebe ich mich und gehe nach Hause.

_Spät Abends als Toby bei Spencer einbricht_

Leise öffne ich die Tür.

Ein Glück, dass Spencer heute bei diesem Essen ist.

Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie wissen würde, dass ich ein Teil des A-Teams bin.

Würde sie es verstehen wenn ich ihr sagen würde, dass ich das nur tue um sie zu beschützen?

Vermutlich nicht.

Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir glauben würde.

Auch wenn die meisten Menschen es nicht sehen, Spencer ist nicht immer diese taffe Person, die sie vorgibt zu sein.

Es würde sie zerbrechen wenn die Person, der sie alles anvertraut hat, sie verraten würde.

Doch genau das habe ich getan.

Ich hasse mich dafür.

Jeden Tag mehr.

Doch ich tue das alles nur um sie zu beschützen.

Das ist der einzige Weg, um das durchzustehen.

Zu wissen, dass ich das alles nur tue um sie zu beschützen.

Vorsichtig trete ich in das Haus hinein, in welchem ich so viele schöne Stunden mit Spencer verbracht habe.

Ich gehe voran, darauf bedacht keine Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Ich will gerade die Schublade öffnen als eine Stimme hinter mir sagt: „Suchst du den hier?"

Ich erstarre vor Schreck, während ein Blitz von draußen mein Gesicht erhellt.

Meine Augen sind aufgerissen, mein Mund geschlossen, meine Glieder sind versteift.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe sie.

Spencer Hastings.

Die Frau, die ich liebe.

Die Frau mit der ich mein Leben verbringen wollte.

Die Frau, die mich von Grund auf verändert hat.

„Spencer…", fange ich an zu sagen doch bevor ich den Satz beenden kann, gibt sie mir eine Ohrfeige.

Bewusst, dass ich diese verdient habe, blicke ich ihr in die Augen.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", frage ich sie ohne auch nur einen Moment zu blinzeln.

In ihren Augen bilden sich Tränen doch sie verweigert jegliche Emotion.

Sie holt meinen Radley Ausweis hervor und zeigt ihn mir.

Ich nehme ihn in meine Hand doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, erklingt die Stimme ihrer Mutter welche nach ihrer Tochter ruft.

Spencer dreht sich um und just in diesem Moment verschwinde ich.

Schnell und leise.

Als wäre ich nie hier gewesen.

Ich bleibe noch einen Moment draußen stehen.

Sehe, wie sich Spencer weinend in die Arme ihrer Mutter wirft.

Unfähig diesen Anblick noch weiter zu ertragen verschwinde ich.

_Etwas später als Spencer vor Tobys Tür steht…_

Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.

Dass Toby ein Teil des A-Teams ist.

Ich muss mit ihm reden.

Ich habe so viele Fragen.

Wieso ist er ein Teil von A?

Warum hat er es mir nie gesagt?

Hat er mich etwa nur benutzt?

War ich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck?

Ich stehe vor seiner Tür und höre wie innendrin Klaviermusik läuft.

Ich klopfe an und sage: „Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Ich versuche die Haustür zu öffnen aber sie ist von innen verschlossen.

Weinend füge ich hinzu: „Kannst du mir bitte einfach sagen, dass das von heute Nacht nicht wirklich geschehen ist?"

Ich bekomme keine Antwort und meine Tränen vermehren sich.

Noch immer erfolgt keine Antwort nur diese bescheuerte Klaviermusik die die ganze Zeit darin zu hören ist.

Ich sacke vor der Tür zusammen und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf, immer noch mit der Hoffnung gesegnet, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist.

Doch das stundenlange sitzen in der Kälte, meine Tränen durchnässte Kleidung und der Schmerz zeigen mir, dass das hier wirklich geschehen ist.

Wie benebelt erhebe ich mich und gehe nach Hause.

Ohne Denken.

Ohne Fühlen.

Und ohne Toby.


End file.
